gleefandomcom-20200222-history
The Rocky Horror Glee Show
The Rocky Horror Glee Show is the fifth episode of Glee's second season, and the twenty-seventh episode overall. It pays tribute to the 1975 film, The Rocky Horror Picture Show. It is directed by Adam Shankman and an Extended play, Glee: The Music, The Rocky Horror Glee Show, accompanying the episode was released on 19th October 2010. Seven songs from The Rocky Horror Picture Show were covered in this episode. Two of the original 1975 film cast, Meat Loaf (Eddie) and Barry Bostwick (Brad), had cameos in the episode. Puck was absent in this episode seeing that he was still in juvenile detention. The story was written by Ryan Murphy and Tim Wollaston and the teleplay was written by Ryan Murphy alone. The episode was directed by Adam Shankman. Plot The episode opens with the red lips of glee club member Santana against a black background as she sings Science Fiction Double Feature. In the McKinley High auditorium, the New Directions members rehearse The Rocky Horror Show, singing There's a Light (Over At the Frankenstein Place). They are interrupted by Dr. Carl Howell, who accuses club director Will Schuester of trying to steal his girlfriend, school guidance counselor Emma Pillsbury. The episode continues in flashback format, with Will recalling the events leading up to Carl's accusation. When Will learns that Emma and Carl attended a midnight screening of The Rocky Horror Picture Show which has helped to lessen some of her obsessive–compulsive behaviors, he decides to direct a school production of the musical, with members of New Directions as the cast members. Club co-captains Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry take the lead roles of Brad and Janet. Kurt Hummel is asked to play Dr. Frank-N-Furter, but refuses. Instead, Mike Chang volunteers to play Dr. Frank-N-Furter, and Sam Evans is cast as Rocky. While Sam is secure in his own body-image, Finn feels self-conscious at the prospect of appearing in his underwear. Cheerleading coach Sue Sylvester is approached by news station managers Tim Stanwick and Barry Jeffries about producing an undercover exposé of the play. As the students rehearse'' Damn it, Janet, Sue convinces Will to involve her in the production. Will also takes Emma on as costume designer, but when Mike's parents refuse to let him play a transvestite, Will informs Sue that the show is cancelled. Upon learning that Carl is a ''Rocky Horror Picture Show fan, Sue manipulates him into helping to save the production. He auditions with the song Whatever Happened to Saturday Night?, however feels that it would be more appropriate for him to play Eddie than Frank-N-Furter. Inspired by the words in the script "Don't Dream It, Be It", Mercedes Jones claims the role of Frank-N-Furter. Mercedes performs Sweet Transvestite during a dress rehearsal, and Will grows increasingly jealous of Carl as he joins the production. Will decid es that he will play Rocky instead of Sam, and asks Emma to rehearse the provocative'' Touch a Touch a Touch a Touch Me with him, conveniently forgetting the disturbing fact that one of his students will be singing the number to him during actual performances. Will is later called into Principal Figgins' office, where he learns that Finn has been suspended for walking through the hallway in his underwear, attempting to become comfortable in his costume. He is able to convince Figgins to reduce Finn's punishment, and the episode returns to the present moment as Carl confronts Will over his private rehearsal with Emma. Cheerleader, Becky Jackson alerts Will to the fact that Sue is planning an exposé of the show. He confronts Sue, but concedes that his motivations in putting on the production were questionable. He cancels the show and tells Emma that he will cease interfering with her relationship. Will tells New Directions that they will still perform the musical, but for themselves rather than for an audience. The episode ends with the glee club performing ''Time Warp Rocky Horror Show Cast *'Dr. Frank-N-Furter' - A Scientist **Mike Chang **Mercedes Jones *'Janet Weiss' - A Heroine **Rachel Berry **Emma Pillsbury (Stand-in only) *'Brad Majors' - A Hero **Finn Hudson *'Riff Raff' - A Handyman **Kurt Hummel *'Magenta' - A Domestic **Quinn Fabray (1) **Santana Lopez (2) *'Columbia' - A Groupie **Tina Cohen-Chang (1) **Brittany Pierce (2) *'Dr. Everett V. Scott' - A Rival Scientist **Artie Abrams **Sue Sylvester (Stand-in only) *'Rocky Horror' - A Creation **Sam Evans **Will Schuester *'The Criminologist' - An Expert **Artie Abrams *'Eddie' - Ex Delivery Boy **Carl Howell **Mike Chang *'Usherette Trixie' **Santana Lopez *'The Transylvanians' **Mercedes Jones **Tina Cohen-Chang **Quinn Fabray **Artie Abrams Songs * † denotes that the song is repeated later in the episode. Guest Stars Special Guest Star *John Stamos as Carl Howell *Meat Loaf Aday as Barry Jeffries *Barry Bostwick as Tim Stanwick Guest Cast *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins *Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans *James Earl III as Azimio *Max Adler as Dave Karofsky *Bill A. Jones as Rod Remington Co-Stars *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson *Earlene Davis as Andrea Carmichael Trivia *First time that the opening title-card of glee changes. The letters, instead of white are now orange, referring to Halloween. *This is Glee's third tribute episode and first tribute episode honoring a musical as opposed to a singer or band. *Jayma Mays sang Touch-A Touch-A Touch Me for her Glee audition, however it was in a much lower key. *Lea played the role of Janet in a benefit concert, with Matthew playing Brad. *Amber said the costume she wore was very tight, but in it she felt like a man in a dress. *During the first take of Sweet Transvestite, Amber got stuck in the elevator for 20 minutes. *Watched by 11.76 million viewers. *Carl gets his first solo this episode. *Santana gets her first solo in this episode. *Chris Colfer said he is jealous of Chord's abs. *The two news representatives who visit Sue mention a news story on "Africanized killer bees". The same story was mentioned by Emma in Preggers. *Chris Colfer's hair had to be glued down for him to play the mostly bald Riff Raff. *As of Season Two, this has been Dianna Agron's favorite episode to do, mainly because of the costumes. *The ‘Chimp Wedding’ (as seen in the news broadcast at the start of the episode) could be a reference to the wedding Brad and Janet attend at the beginning of 'The Rocky Horror Picture Show. *Matthew was in the Broadway revival of The Rocky Horrow Show in 2001, playing a Phantom *Barry Bostwick,who plays Tim Stanwick in this episode,plays Brad in The Rocky Horror Picture Show '''movie. Gallery 11.Artie - Transylvanian.jpg 20.Tina - Transylvanian.jpg 4.Kurt - Riff-Raff.jpg 5.Kurt - Riff-Raff.jpg 6.Sam Evans - Rocky.jpg 7.Sam Evans - Rocky.jpg Artie - Dr. Scott.jpg BeckyRHGS.png Brittany - Columbia.jpg CarlEmmaRHGS.png CarlEmmaRHGS2.png CarlRHGS.png Carl - Eddie B.jpg Carlandemma.jpg Eddie.jpg EmmaWillRHGS.png FabrummelRockyHorror.jpg FinnRHGS.png FinnRachelRHGS.png Finn hearts you.jpg Glee-rocky-horror-amber-riley-large.jpg Glee-rocky-horror-columbia-500.jpg Glee205.jpg Glee 1sm.jpg Glee EP 3 a.jpg Gleehorror1.jpg Guy1RHGS.png Guy2RHGS.png JanetLea456.jpg Magenta.jpg Mercedes, Brittany and Santana.png Mercedes - Dr. Frank-n-Furter.jpg Mike - Eddie.jpg Partiers.jpg Quinn - Magenta.jpg Riff Raff.jpg Rockyhorror1.jpg Quotes Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Tribute Episodes